


I Love You, I Don’t Want To

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [89]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: <— that’s a real tag 0.0, Aromantic Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: I legit thought about this prompt today while listening to Billie Eilish. Song is “I love you”: set in College AU, Tony is a senior. Everyone knows he’s a playboy, Tony likes having fun and he’s open about it. So when he meets Peter, a freshman, they both know what they have is not serious. They get laid, they go to parties and hang out together some times, but they’re not dating. One night they’re out in New York’s streets, when Peter tells Tony he loves him… the rest is in the song, lol





	I Love You, I Don’t Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = lyrics that aren’t a part of the story  
> Bold and italics = lyrics that are thoughts/ dialogue.  
> Italics = thoughts.  
> (Also, Tony is aromantic in this fic)

Tony smirks, walking hand in hand with one Peter Parker. They’ve been friends for three months now, and Tony is enjoying it very much.

Peter is a very good fuck. His ass is always tight, and he makes the prettiest little noises.

And, for the first time in… ever, actually, he likes the person he’s sleeping with, feels safe with him. Trusts him. He doesn’t feel bad for being the way he is. He doesn’t love Peter, and he never will. And he likes that. He likes that Peter knows that.

But they’re walking hand and hand, and Tony keeps making Peter laugh. He loves hearing Peter laugh. It’s the best sound.

And then Ned stops them, and Tony’s world stops.

Peter pales, watching his ‘friend’ leave.

“ ** _It’s not true._** ” He whispers. He closes his eyes, pulling his hair. “ _ **Tell me I’ve been lied to.”**_

“ _ **Cryin’ isn’t like you.**_ ” Peter says, looking at the ground. _**What the hell did I do?**_

“Why did you- you can’t- he’s joking right?”

“ _ **Never been the type to.**_ ” Peter swallows thickly. “I’m sorry.”

Tony feels like he might die. He… he… _**Let someone see right through**_ … and it backfired.

 ** _“Maybe… won’t you take it back? Say you were tryna make me laugh?”_** Tony asks, whimpering. “Tell me you didn’t mean it. **_And nothing has to change today. You didn’t mean to say I love you!”_**

Peter feels his own tears fall down his face. “ _ **I love you**_.” He whispers. “ _ **And I don’t want to.”**_

Tony feels himself sob, stepping back. “This can’t- this can’t- when? When did you-“

“I was… ** _Up all night on another red-eye_** … and you were singing, you were high as a kite- ** _I wish we never learned to fly_** \- but you were so… comfortable. You were so yourself, and you trusted me to see you like this, and… and I just realized…”

Tony leans against a tree, sliding down it slowly until he’s sitting at the base. “Please…”

“ _ **Maybe we should just try**_ …” Peter sniffs, sitting next to him. “Try… ** _To tell ourselves a good lie. Didn’t mean to make you cry.”_**

Tony looks at him. “Take it back.” He whispers.

Peter sobs and looks down. “I know you’ll never love me back. I know you won’t. I know this will always be one sided. But I don’t want… I don’t want to lose you. Please. I don’t want us to stop being friends.”

_**“Maybe won’t you take it back. Say you were tryna make me laugh.”** _

“ _ **And nothing has to change today**_.” Peter whispers, taking Tony’s hand.

“ _ **You didn’t mean to say I love you**_.” Tony says, like he’s desperate.

“ ** _I love you. And I don’t want to_**. Please don’t leave. Please. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to love you. I didn’t want to, I didn’t try to. Please don’t leave.” Peter smiles sadly, like he already knows Tony is going to leave him anyway.

_**“The smile that you gave me…Even when you felt like dyin’…”** _

“ ** _We fall apart as it gets dark_** …” Peter pulls out a joint. He passes it to Tony. “It’s what we do. Nothing has to change. Please, let nothing change today.

Tony takes it, lighting it. He hugs Peter to his chest. “I’ll never love you back.”

 _ **“I’m in your arms in Central Park. There’s nothing you could do or say; I can’t escape the way I love you.”**_ Peter whispers into Tony’s chest.

“I’m a horrible person. I should let you go. I should stay away from you.” He passes the joint. “ ** _I don’t want to.”_**

“That’s okay. I don’t want to lose you.” He whispers. “Promise me nothing will change. Promise me you’ll be my friend. Promise me you’ll still fuck me like you did before.”

Tony waits a long time, a long, long time. But eventually he nods. “I promise.”

“Then nothing has to change.” Peter says, passing it back. _It hurts. **But I love you.** And I’m okay with that, as long as you don’t push me away._


End file.
